<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We've always been friends, it only took the almost apocalypse to realize it by InfamousPlayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345903">We've always been friends, it only took the almost apocalypse to realize it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousPlayer/pseuds/InfamousPlayer'>InfamousPlayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fear of Death, Friendship, Gen, Goku &amp; Beerus Friendship, It probably sucks, Why hasn't anyone done anything like this yet?, but fuck it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousPlayer/pseuds/InfamousPlayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation, an assurance, and a confirmation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beerus &amp; Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku (Dragon Ball) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We've always been friends, it only took the almost apocalypse to realize it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, first fic about Dragon Ball, so it probably sucks, but you guys are used to that by now, so anyway. I'm a huge fan of Dragon Ball, especially Super, and one of the things I love the most are Goku and Beerus' relationship. Now, this might be OOC, but I wanted to delve deeper into Beerus reaction to Goku almost dying in ep 110, because that scene shocked me and made me grin in happiness like an idiot, so of course, I needed to overanalyze it and make a fan made story to post in the internet. Oh fun. Well, once again, hope you guys don't get too blind from reading this shit. Oh, and by the way, I noticed that through Super, the main characters which the plot seems to run around are Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Beerus and Whis. Of course that's not always the case, and I'm not saying the plot always involved them all together, but it usually happened because or around those five characters. It's no coincidence that the first glimpse we get of the present in the Broly movie is those five characters hanging out, and I love it. So I tried to implement that here, slightly. Have fun (try not to carve your eyes out.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the night, Goku found himself here again, sitting cross legged on top of a mountain, relatively close to his home, but not close enough for anyone nearby to notice him.</p><p>He couldn't sleep.</p><p>He honestly couldn't remember the last time that happened.</p><p>And it wasn't just the usual excitement and anxiety that he always got after a fight like this. No, this wasn't excitement, it was <em>fear.</em></p><p>Now, don't get him wrong, Goku was all for fighting and that would never change. It was in his blood, <em>and he loved it.</em></p><p>But still, there were some things even he couldn't just brush off.</p><p>
  <em>Master Roshi falling to the ground, lifelessly, and all Goku could do was struggle against that stupid jelly guy while his master descended further and further away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Universe 9, even with how annoying and hypocritical they were, being erased right in front of everyone's eyes, and Goku honestly wondered what happened to them next. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Universe after universe being erased, their participants and deities losing hope, and the terrifying realization that if he hadn't asked for this tournament, all of this would've happened even sooner, and there was nothing he could do about it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jiren, the supposed hero of justice, firing a blast capable of obliterating an universe towards his friends, his family, and doing all that to prove a point.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ultra Instinct. The most powerful power he's ever wielded, leaving his body and leaving behind only destruction and incomprehensible pain, and the sinking feeling that he failed everyone.</em>
</p><p>All of those terrible memories would haunt his brain forever, along with many others that he usually managed to ignore and completely forget about.</p><p>The sound of someone landing besides him brought him back to reality, not that he hadn't felt their presence already, but Beerus' energy was always harder to feel than anyone else besides Whis.</p><p>"I'm surprised you're still awake after the show you put up." The catlike deity said casually as he sat besides Goku, just a foot of distance between them. </p><p>He remembered a time where such proximity would've gotten him killed. </p><p>The Saiyan had to hold back a grin.</p><p>"Senzu Beans make miracles. They're probably the only reason most of us are still alive to be honest." He answered just as casually, and the God humphed, slipping back into comfortable silence once more.</p><p>It wasn't unusual for them to sit in silence and just enjoy each other's company, but usually Whis and Bulma were also there, and sometimes Vegeta.</p><p>He's always been extremely close to Bulma, but sometimes he couldn't even fathom how the hell he got so close to <em>Vegeta</em> and two deities in such a short amount of time, but he wasn't complaining.</p><p>If him and Beerus were being honest, they always felt some sort of camaraderie towards each other, ever since their first fight, in King Kai's Planet- <em>and boy, hadn't that been fun. </em></p><p>Even more so in their second fight, they couldn't stop smiling and appreciating each other's abilities through the whole fight, even though Beerus was far superior, something he gloated about to this day.</p><p>Even when Beerus and Whis were still wild cards, when Goku wasn't sure if Beerus would just one day lose his patience and destroy the Earth and kill everyone already, when the God only looked at him in annoyance most of the time, Goku could always feel that bond, and he was sure Beerus felt it too.</p><p>Beerus threatening to Hakai him then and there had been scary, sure, but it was also a confirmation, an assurance. He knew he wouldn't do it, just like with Trunks so long ago, he hadn't felt bad intentions, just exasperation and annoyance and anger and... <em>fondness.</em> </p><p>But still, even now, he was unsure where they stood. He knew Whis was definitely his friend, the angel having openly admitted that he cared for him and Bulma and Vegeta a lot several times now, even if he couldn't interfere in any dangerous situation (even then it didn't stop him from helping where he could). Beerus on the other hand...</p><p>He really, really didn't know where they stood. And the funniest part was, Beerus felt the exact same.</p><p>"We're in depth with you, you know that right?" Beerus broke the silence, making Goku look at him, letting out a confused sound. The God only grunted in annoyance before elaborating.</p><p>"If you hadn't asked for this tournament, we all would've been erased and there's nothing that I, or anyone really, could've done about it. So... thank you, for giving us a chance... I'm sorry I didn't thank you sooner."</p><p>The Saiyan could only nod dumbly, not believing that Beerus could utter those words without some kind of mask or defence to pretend he didn't mean them. He was good at noticing that, Vegeta does it a lot to this day.</p><p>"Nah, you don't need to thank me. It's just what I do, you know? And I love fighting! You know that. Honestly, most of the time there's a really big threat, I fight simply because I want to... but everytime I see someone taking a life or doing as they please just because they can... I don't know, I can't just let it go." He explained as best as he could. And it was true. He never considered himself a hero or anything like that. Most of the time he fought because his friends were in danger, or because he just wanted to fight someone strong.</p><p>But he also knew that he would give his life away without question if it meant saving the Earth, the Universe, or any of his friends.</p><p>"But still! If it wasn't for you, none of us would be here right now. And it wasn't just because of today. I'm... sorry for having blamed you so quickly after the Grand Priest announced the rules. That wasn't fair." And once again, Goku didn't know what to say, as the catlike deity looked more mellow than he's ever seen, ears slightly lowered and tail dropped.</p><p>It still amazed him that, even while being a God tasked with destroying planets and logically not being able to care for life, he still changed so much since they met, and Goku knew it wasn't just for him. But everyone always insisted that he was the biggest player in any villain's change of heart, so he didn't argue.</p><p>"Hey I mean, you were right, I should probably have been more careful with the Zennis-" <em>Beerus stiffening everytime</em> <em>he called them that never got old-</em> "But... thanks, anyway. That's really nice of you." The Saiyan grinned, and Beerus just huffed.</p><p>"As long as you don't ask for another one of those, I think I can let you live." He said sarcastically, and Goku's grin only widened. But then it disappeared once Beerus jumped to the next part of the conversation.</p><p>"You really scared me you know." The deity said quietly, head resting in his hand, not looking at his friend, and Goku, once again, found himself letting out a confused sound.</p><p>"When the Spirit Bomb exploded, and you vanished... we really thought you were gone. That was <em>terrifying."</em> He shuddered, and the Saiyan found himself doing the same.</p><p>It <em>was</em> terrifying, staring at his own and most powerful technique ready to explode and take him along with it, knowing fully well Super Saiyan Blue wouldn't be enough to protect him this time, he did the only thing he could do. </p><p>
  <em>He fought.</em>
</p><p>And maybe if it wasn't for that, he would never have unlocked Ultra Instinct, his body would never have forced it's limits open like that to survive, and they never would've won the tournament. So in the end, it had been a good thing, right?</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, it must have been scary to think I was gone. How would you have won the tournament without me am I right?" The Saiyan said with a giggle, knowing fully well that even if he was gone, his friends would've found a way to survive. They always did. </p><p>But the joke didn't have the intended effect, quite the opposite actually. Rounding on him, Beerus yelled. "IT WASN'T ABOUT THAT YOU IDIOT! YOU-" The God cut himself off, getting off Goku's face while the Saiyan lowered his hands, trying to figure out what stupid thing he said this time.</p><p>He sighed, wiping his eyes for just a second, and Goku really didn't let himself believe he was crying. <em>Beerus didn't cry.</em> Something must've gotten in his eyes. Yeah, that's it! That's what Vegeta always told him when he found his Saiyan friend's eyes slightly wet.</p><p>"You could've died Goku... that was scary." Beerus finally said, again, looking sadder than Goku has ever seen him, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what the issue was.</p><p>"Yeah, and? What's the big deal? I died before, you know that. I'm almost an expert at that at this point, with how long my last one lasted!" The Saiyan giggled once more, but Beerus only looked at him, and he immediately shut up.</p><p>That was his serious face. The really serious face. It meant <em>shut up you idiot, this is serious.</em> Or something like that. </p><p>"That's not the point Goku. It doesn't matter if we could've brought you back. It still scared the shit out of us. Doesn't it scare you when one of your friends die, even knowing you can bring them back in a few hours?" The God raised an eyebrow at him, and Goku nodded frantically.</p><p>"Of course it does! But at this point we have died so many times already that... I don't know, I think we just got used to it. Of course it <em>sucks</em> when it happens, but it's just not that big of a deal anymore you know? I know that might sound weird, but we've been at this cycle for more than twenty years now, it's kinda hard to not get used to it-" The Saiyan suddenly cut himself off, realizing something that made him grin like a maniac.</p><p>Beerus had never really lost someone he cared about, not that he knew at least, and he never got used to death affecting <em>him,</em> specifically. It was usually the other way around. </p><p>So seeing someone he considered a friend supposedly be vaporized, even if he could be brought back... it must have been really scary. But in the end, it only confirmed what Goku already knew for so long now, but this... this was better than anything he could've asked for.</p><p>"You like me don't you Beerus?" He asked smugly, and all the God could do was sputter in embarrassment. "Do- Don't be an idiot, you idiot! I'm a God! I don't care about anyone. It was just scary, that's all! Say that again and I will destroy you!' The catlike deity threatened, but it didn't sound as intimidating as usual when he was a flustered mess.</p><p>Throwing an arm around his friend's shoulder, an act that would've gotten him killed or thrown into a mountain even a year ago if done without his consent, Goku only laughed. "I care about you a lot too Lord Beerus! And Whis! I really can't imagine my life right now without you two in it! And without Vegeta as a training partner. And without Bulma, and Chichi, and Gohan and Goten, and any of you really. I could never have achieved Ultra Instinct or defeat Jiren if I didn't know you guys were there, believing in me and putting all your trust in me. I didn't get here by myself, you know that right?" The Saiyan asked with a grin, eyes closed, and Beerus thanked Zen-Oh for that, because it meant Goku couldn't see how obviously wet his eyes were.</p><p>"Goku..." Was all Beerus could say, wiping his eyes quickly. Of course he already knew all that, Roshi, Tien, Krillin and Piccolo had explained it loud and clear, all of what Goku just said to him, but hearing it from the Saiyan's mouth... it was better than any food he's ever had.</p><p>
  <em>He would never tell Goku that, not even if all the multiverse depended on it, mark his fucking words.</em>
</p><p>Throwing an arm around his friend's shoulder as well, not caring how low he had sank for a God, because Goku was pretty much a God as well at this point- <em>and one stronger than him too, if he was being honest- </em>even if he was still a mortal, and his friendship, his planet, and everything that happened since he met this amazing, annoying, naive, obnoxious, funny and fascinating fellow made it worth it.</p><p>
  <em>Again, never telling him that, ever.</em>
</p><p>They just sat there, arms around each other's shoulder, watching the stars and knowing that they wouldn't change this for anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>